o verdadeiro amanhecer
by Bya Cerqueira
Summary: esse bella fosse uma demonia?,e se tivese uma outra filha,?e tivesse mas de 2.200anos?  só lendo para saber
1. Chapter 0

Ella/dimnor zachars: filha de Julius e Lilith (Isabella), esposa de Leo, irmã de rennesmee e mãe de amit. 17anos, mas aparenta ter 15, metade vampira metade demônia. Adam e carmel são seus melhores amigos. E profeta. Tem uma banda toca piano e guitarra, e canta

Leopold (Leo ou lio) zachars: marido e protetor de Ella, pai de amit. 520anos vampiro, mas aparenta ter 16-17. Tem uma banda e toca piano, bateria, canta e guitarra

Amit zachars: filha de lio e Ella, neta de Julius e Lilith e sobrinha de rennesmee. Tem 2anos ¾ vampira ¼ demônia. Ama musica

Lilith (Isabella ou bella) cullen: mãe de Ella e rennesmee, esposa de Edward e avó de Amit. Tem mais de 2.200anos era demônia e foi transformada em vampira depois do parto de rennesmee. Teve um caso com aro há 1.000 anos e foi o primeiro a perceber que ela não era humana.

Edward cullen: marido de Lilith, pai de rennesmee e padrasto de Ella. Não gosta de Jacob, pois acha que ele vai fazer mal a sua filha. É vampiro e tem 111anos.

Renesmee cullen: filha de Edward e Lilith, não gosta de Ella, pois sua mãe sempre a compara com ela. É namorada de Jacob. 1/2 vampira ½ demônia. Tem 2 anos com aparência de 14.

Jacob Black: melhor amigo de bella. É um transformo e tem 18anos. Namora rennesmee.

Carmel: ex-namorada de Leo, namorada de Adam, vampira de 450 anos. Canta e toca violão

Adam: ex-namorado de Ella, namorado de carmel, demônio de 2 anos com aparência de e toca violão

Julius: foi morto por Leo tentando salvar a vida de Ella quando, ele se descontrolou. Vampiro de 1.555anos.

Alice: esposa de jasper, e "Irmã" de bella e Rosálie. Adora moda.

Jasper: marido de Alice, e "irmão" de Edward e Emmet. Adora musica pop.

Emmet: marido de Rosálie, "irmão" de jasper e Edward. Adora briga

Rosálie: esposa de Emmet, "irmã" Alice e bella. Adora chatear Jacob.

Esme: esposa de Carlisle, "mãe" de Edward, Emmet, jasper, Alice e Rosálie.

Carlisle: marido de Esme, "pai" de Edward, Emmet, jasper, Alice e Rosálie.

Obs. Os outros vampiros de crepúsculo vocês já sabem.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1-a verdade

Pov. Edward

Bella esta muito nervosa, Renesmee estava tremendo em cima de Jacob, Alice não conseguiu convencer aro. Do nada Bella vai para frente de aro para falar alguma coisa ela é interrompida, por aro.

-Lilith, Lilith, você acha que eu não ia perceber que você não era humana, ah e ola Ella. -aro disse para bella e uma menina que vinha e nossa direção.

-aro, aro, você não desiste nunca de deixar a minha família em paz não é?-disse à garota que suponho se chamar Ella.

- dimnor, eu disse para você não escutar as profecias. Lio, Adam, eu falei para vocês 2 que não era para deixar ela vim aqui.-disse bella irritada

-eu não pude fazer nada Lilith- disse um menino com um bebe no colo.

-bella de onde você conhece eles?-eu disse enquanto bella e a garota trocavam olhares

-fale o que você faz aqui Ella, e aproveite e explique de onde nos conhecemos. -disse bella

-você não disse nada mãe?Ok, ok, me chamo Ella zachars sou ½ vampira ½ demônia. O nome verdadeiro de bella é Lilith, a rainha dos demônios, e esse garoto aqui com o bebe no colo se chama Leo, ele é meu marido, e o bebe se chama Amit é minha filha ¼ demônia ¾ vampira. Esse outro garoto do meu lado se chama Adam, ele é um demônio de 2anos. -Ella disse estreçada.

-como assim você é filha de bella, ela so tem 19 anos- eu disse pasmo

-ela tem mais de 2.200 anos seu idiota- Adam disse

-me deixa continuar sim, eu vim aqui, pois tenho umas contas para acerta com aro- disse Ella se virando para Aro

-Ella veio aqui por que eu disse que ia te destruir de vez Lilith- Aro disse

-eu posso me cuidar sozinha não é Ella?- bella disse

-ta e eu te mordi mais de 4 vezes em 2 semanas- lio disse

-e eu quase te matei 2 vezes- disse Adam

Pov. Ella

Eu já estou ficando sem paciência, meu deus como esse vampiro não percebeu que minha mãe não era humana?

-vocês 3 já chega ,lio entrega Amit para carmel,agora!- disse estreçada

-mas ell... -ele tentou argumentar

-agora Leopold zachars- disse elevando o meu tom de voz

-ok, toma- ele disse com medo a entregando para carmel

-ok, aro se manda daqui, agora- disse mostrando minhas presas

-ta tchau - ele disse e evaporaram

-idiotas- resmunguei

-só fica aqui que for um cullen, tchau- disse lio mostrando as presas para fora

-bye povo- ele falaram em coro e fugiram

-cara to cansada-disse me sentando na neve

-não é a toa NE Ella?-disse mamãe

-tanto faz , eu quero ver a minha irmã- falei baixinho

-não ,você não vai ver ela- disse o marido da mamãe

-papai deixa eu falar com a minha irmã- disse Nessie descendo do lobo

-ta só porque você pediu- disse o fresco do Edward


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2-o passado completo de Lilith, e treinamento

Pov. Lilith

Ella e rennesmee se deram bem de cara,Pois elas tem o meu temperamento.

-você vai me contar a historia ou não?- Edward perguntou e os outros concordaram

-ok, ok, "_**há mais ou menos 1000 anos atrás, eu tive com caso com aro, lutei com um meio vampiro e quase acabei 'morrendo'.ha 500 anos eu conheci um vampiro chamado Julius, nos namoramos cerca de 480 anos, com 2 anos de casamento eu engravidei de Ella.a gravidez ocorreu normal e Ella com uma semana de vida ,nos já sabíamos que ela ia ser uma 2 anos Julius ficou descontrolado , e para salvar Ella, lio matou ele. Esse tempo foi quando você me deixou. E o resto você já sabe pois eu passei com vocês.".-**_disse terminando a historia.

-espera você e o garoto, são aqueles que estão no quadro de aro?- perguntou Carlisle, relembrando o tempo que passou com os volturis.

-aquele que estou sentada, no trono de aro sim sou eu e Julius- disse para ele.

-mãe, nos temos que treinar a Nessie, ela tem que aprender a usar os poderes de demônia- disse Ella, me lembrando dos meus poderes

-Ella, acho que amit esta com sede, ela ta começando a ficar nervosa- disse carmel lembrando Ella que ,amit precisa tomar mais sangue que ela.

-ok, Adam vai ao hospital e rouba sacos de sangue para mim, amit, lio e carmel, e aproveita e compra alguma coisa para você comer- disse Ella dando uma nota de R$20,00 para Adam.

-ta,bye- disse Adam correndo em direção do hospital.

****2 horas mais tarde****

Pov. Ella

Estou morrendo de cansada ,mamãe mandou nos repetir uma 300 vezes, como tirar a alma de um vampiro.

-mãe, da pra eu e Adam fazer uma luta?- perguntei

-claro, Ella, topa Adam?- ela respondeu e perguntou

-claro , você vai perde Ella- disse Adam

-1,2,3 já- disse lio

Nos botamos as garras para fora e também mostrei minhas presas, ele tentou me atacar, mas vi o movimento dele 5 segundos antes e desviei ,pulei em cima dele e tentei morde-lo, mas ele me empurrou para a arvore, corri e me choquei com ele ,e coloquei as presas perto do pescoço dele.

-venci- disse comemorando

-revanche elli- ele disse usando meu apelido que odeio.

-ok, se você vencer essa. Você não precisa roubar o sangue por 2 semanas. Caso eu ganhe você ira roubar nas minhas semanas também. -disse para ele

-fechado- disse

Nos corremos um em direção do outro, tentei agarrar ele mais ele me jogou no chão,correu em minha direção , me levantei tentei morde ele , mais Adam me jogou na arvore, nos chocamos um com agarra no outro. Empate.

-deu empate,ok Ella você pega sangue durante uma semana e meia, Adam você pega também sangue uma semana e meia.-disse Leo

-ta bom- dissemos em coro e rimos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3-Ella grávida novamente?

Pov. Leo

Faz uma semana desde que estamos aqui em forks. Elli esta muito estranha sou expulso do quarto o tempo todo,ela quer a noite que fique cantando para ela dormi, estou ficando louco. Ella, Adam, Nessie, Amit e o lobo, estão na cozinha comendo. Do nada Ella se levanta e sai correndo para o banheiro vomitar.

-a não, Ella - disse correndo atrás dela

-sai daqui Leo- Ella disse me empurrando e fechando a porta na minha cara.

Eu voltei pra sala, com uma cara horrível, e fiquei pensando da ultima vez que isso aconteceu ela estava grávida.

-o que aconteceu?- perguntou Lilith desesperada enquanto eu me sentava

-Ella esta vomitando novamente, da ultima vez que isso acon... - fui interrompido por uma Ella saltitante e feliz.

- lio, você vai ser papai de novo- Ella disse sentando no meu colo

- preparasse Leo, você vai ter que ir fazer os desejos dela novamente- disse carmel me lembrando de quando Ella ficou grávida pela 1vez e arregalei os olhos

-nem me lembre disso, carmel- disse enquanto abraçava elli

-o que, não foi tão ruim assim, foi?- Elli perguntou me abraçando também

-foi sim Ella, Leo quase que ficava louco, quando você se pegou com Adam- disse carmel se lembrando de quando elli ficou grávida.

-Leo, eu já não falei para me chamar de elli- Ella reclamou quando leu meus pensamentos

-mas ele não disse nada- respondeu Edward sem entender nada, idiota

-não, mas pensou- disse carmel explicando

-verdade, tem vezes que é impossível ficar com ele- disse Elli, para o meu total espanto

- ei, quando te chamei para sair, seus pensamentos não foram nada legais- disse me lembrando pela primeira vez que chamei Ella para sair, ela queria me matar.

-idem, Leo você, também não era um vampiro com pensamentos legais- Ella disse pensando que eu queria me agarrar com ela

-Verdade me lembra que Julius só faltou atacar, lio quando leu os pensamentos dele- disse carmel gargalhando

- essa foi muito engraçada, papai só me deixou ir porque, disse que ele so queria conversa comigo- disse elli rindo

-sim e 1 mês depois, ele te pediu em casamento, seu pai so faltou matar lio- disse Lilith relembrando para total espanto dos cullen

-sim e 2 dias depois que Leo me pediu em casamento, descobri que estava grávida, e não foi muito legal o que aconteceu,logo depois.-disse elli

-é seu pai se descontrolou e te atacou, e para te salvar tive que matar ele- disse me lembrando dessa historia

- ta mãe você me ajuda a tocar piano?- Amy perguntou para elli chegando à sala junto com Adam

-claro, mas aonde Amy? Aqui não tem piano- disse Ella

-têm sim, vocês podem ir La tocar, me sigam- disse Edward se levantando e guiando os meus amorés para onde estava o piano

Pov. Amy

Estou tão feliz, sempre quis ter uma irmã ou irmão, mamãe me ensinou a tocar e quando acabamos estavam batendo palmas, me virei e vi que todos estavam la os Cullen, papai, tio Adam e tia carmel.

-você esta ótima Amy, daqui a pouco esta igual à elli, tocando quando tinha a sua idade- disse vovó me parabenizando e vi tia Nessie emburrar a cara, inveja

-obrigada vovó- disse a abraçando

- ok, Ella você ainda se lembra da musica que seu irmão te ensinou?-perguntou vovó

Pov. Ella

Não sei o que minha mãe, esta querendo com isso, Nessie esta com muito ciúme da mamãe me elogiando.

-sim, por quê?- perguntei

-toque, eu quero me lembrar de Israel- disse mamãe

-não- disse e tive uma visão de Leo me pedindo para tocar

- nem inventa Leo- falei para ele

-toca Ella faz tempo que eu não a escuto- disse lio

-é faz tempo, dês de ardek morreu- disse já com lagrimas nos olhos

-oh, porque a ellinha esta chorando?- perguntou Nessie em tom de deboche

-ele é foi uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim, fora mamãe, lio, amit, carmel e Adam- disse para ela

- e eu?- ela perguntou

- não, pois não me importo com pessoas que não me respeitam- disse pra ela com raiva-e alem do mais estou, traduzindo uma musica sua lio- disse para Leo

-qual- Ele me perguntou interresado

-aquela que você tocou, no meu aniversario de 14 anos- disse para ele

- que é um pouco deferente de você?- ele me perguntou espantado

-essa mesmo, por quê?- perguntei

- por nada, mas para qual língua?-perguntou

- espanhol- respondi o beijando.


End file.
